The present invention relates to Thermal Management Systems (TMS), and more particularly to a TMS within a bifurcation area of a gas turbine engine.
Thermal Management Systems (TMS) include heat exchangers and associated equipment which exchange gas turbine engine heat with an airflow or fuel flow. The gas turbine engine architecture typically dictates TMS heat exchanger placement. Conventional TMS heat exchanger locations may partially interrupt the thrust airflow through the engine.
One conventional TMS heat exchanger placement is typically within a core cowl area and axially deep within a fan cowl. The heat exchanger airflow is ducted inward toward the engine centerline through the heat exchanger, then ducted outward to merge with the bypass stream. Such ducts may be relatively long and serpentine to guide the heat exchanger airflow away from, then back into the bypass flow. Furthermore, this configuration may introduce mixing losses, which may detract from the engine efficiency.